


Warriors

by DarkHeartInTheSky



Category: Scooby Doo Where Are You! (TV 1969), Supernatural
Genre: Cause I Said So, Episode: s13e16 Scoobynatural, Gen, Missing Scene, little bit of Castiel/Shaggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 09:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14161470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkHeartInTheSky/pseuds/DarkHeartInTheSky
Summary: So, monsters are real.And now they're hunting a real ghost.At least Castiel's a cool guy.





	Warriors

**Author's Note:**

> I had like, three friends tell my they'd stop speaking to me if I wrote Cas/Shaggy and so I figured this was a compromise lol.
> 
> Beta read by [FireFly124](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124)

“Dude, you need to like, chill out,” Shaggy said, stretching his arms. Scooby pressed against him, tail thumping against the floor.

 

“Yeah, chill rout.”

 

Castiel rolled his eyes. He was starting to think he’d prefer going back to the Djinn’s in Syria. “There is no time to ‘chill out’,” he said, looking down the hallways. “There is a vengeful spirit attacking innocent people, and it will continue to do so until we’ve defeated it. The sooner we lead it out, the sooner we can ‘chill out”.” 

 

Shaggy gulped. “You don’t really think it’s a spirit do you? I mean, Velma’s always said there’s no such thing.”

 

“Your friend is wrong.  Of course there are spirits. There are spirits, vampires, werewolves, demons, wendigos--”

 

“Wendigos?”

 

“A cannibalistic monster. Don’t worry, they are rare in this area of the country.”

 

The hairs on the back of Shaggy’s neck stood straight. Scooby was trembling beside him. “Like, what?”

 

“Ronsters?”

 

“Stay behind me,” Castiel said. “I won’t let the spirit hurt you.”

 

At the thought of ending up like the other two men, Shaggy grabbed onto Castiel’s coattails, white-knuckling the fabric. His teeth started to chatter. Scooby jumped onto Shaggy’s shoulders. 

 

“Like, you do this a lot?”

 

“All my life.” The atmosphere of the house was starting to get to Shaggy. Cobwebs and creepy paintings polluted the hallways. The eyes of the portraits seemed to be following them. Shaggy’s teeth kept chattering as they continued to walk--one portrait in particular gave Shaggy goosebumps.

 

“Like, the gang and us solve mysteries too, but uh, our cases tend to not...be actually monsters.”

 

“Reople in rasks,” Scooby said.

 

“Then consider yourselves lucky.”

 

Shaggy and Scooby gulped.

 

“Aren’t you scared?”

 

“Of a spirit? No. There are more frightening things in the universe to be scared of.”

 

“I don’t know, Scoob. I think we might be out of our element here.”

 

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Castiel stopped walking suddenly and Shaggy ran into his back. “The spirit may be real this time, but you both possess the courage of true warriors.”

 

Shaggy chuckled nervously. “Uh, no way man. You got us confused with someone else. Scoob and me? We’re cowards.”

 

“Yeah,” Scooby said, nodding. His tail was tucked between his back legs. “We’re rowards.”

 

“Well, I must admit I haven’t known you two very long, but I don’t think that’s true. It takes a lot of courage to hunt for a ghost. A true warrior stills fights despite that fear. And that is what I see with you two.”

 

Shaggy scratched the back of his neck. His face flushed. No one had ever called him or Scooby warriors before. He still wasn’t sure he could agree with Castiel--he and Scooby always ran away, always tried to get out of the hunt--but still. . . it felt nice to be called something other than a coward, or a chicken, or a scaredy-cat.

 

“Like, thanks Castiel. You’re one cool dude. Scoob and I’d share a deep dish pizza with you anytime. Or a joint.” 

 

Castiel looked behind him, eyebrows furrowed, but a small smile playing at the corner of his lips. “Thank you?”

 

Shaggy inhaled deeply. “Well, let’s go find us a ghost, then, huh, Scoob?”

 

Scooby’s tail wagged happily. “Let’s rind a rhost!”

 

Castiel smiled widely then and he started walking again. Shaggy still kept his fingers wrapped around Castiel’s coat, too nervous to let go, but willing himself to be the warrior Castiel thought him to be. 

 

Shaggy turned his head toward Scooby. “I think I like this dude, Scoob,” he whispered.

 

“Me too.” 


End file.
